


Could Do This All Day

by girlonthestage (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/girlonthestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punkish Harry and Louis get it off in the tattoo parlor and take it to Louis flat (again bad bad smut/tattoos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Do This All Day

Louis Tomlinson walked into the tattoo parlor, he felt adventurous today, and by means of adventurous he wanted a tattoo. A big one.

When he walked in the girl at the counter greeted him, maybe a little to friendly, and showed him a seat. He pulled off his shirt and set his design on the table. He was getting words done right across his collar. 

While he waited for the artist to come back he sat and flipped through the tattoo book, a paper airplane caught his eye and so did a bird. But just as he was flipping another page he heard footsteps and put the book back down as a man walked in.

This was not what Louis was expecting. He was expecting some heavily tattooed older man, or a girl with braids and tattoos across her chest…not some young eighteen year old. Not saying this was a bad thing, because Louis could look at him all day…

He had a mess of dark curls, long strong arms under his white tank top, that were covered in random tattoo doodles and he was wearing some impossibly tight jeans. And the kids eyes, so green Louis got lost in the forest for a minute.

When the moment of checking each other out was over he spoke, “Hi, I’m Harry and yeah…uhm what are we doing today?” He had a slow, heavy british accent, and a voice so smooth and deep Louis could listen to that all day too.

”I’m Louis, and uhrm this one here…” Louis picked up his paper, showing the younger boy. Then very quickly he remembered that he had no shirt on… he could feel a slight blush creep up his cheeks and he reached a hand to his dyed hair, playing with his lip ring at the same time.

Harry sat down in front of Louis and held the print up. “Right here?” he asked, holding it over Louis chest.

“Yeah…” Louis breathed, the contact of Harry’s hands warm on his chest. Harry picked up a pen and got to work, talking to Louis while he drew things out.

“This’ll take a while to do if that’s okay with you…” Harry said, it came out slowly, like he was only half concentrated on talking. He put the pen cap in his mouth and Louis had the sudden urge to kiss him. Which was horrible timing because then Harry leaned even closer, large hands across Louis chest, mapping things out. 

Louis looked up for a minute, swallowing, trying to get a grip. This didn’t usually happen to him, even with unusually attractive men…but then again he wasn’t usually alone and shirtless with them either. And he was only human right?

Harry leaned in again, breath tickling Louis chin. And when Harry got closer, so did Louis. He didn’t mean to, it just kinda…happened. A then Harry was looking at Louis lips, and Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry’s. And then Louis was glad they were alone in this back room because they were kissing. The pen cap falling from Harry’s mouth and Louis hands running through his curls, earning a sigh from Harry.

Harry moved onto Louis chair, straddling him and keeping his hands around Louis neck. Louis hands kept moving through Harry’s hair and then moved to the hem of his shirt. Taking it off with a little difficulty, getting it caught on the chair in the hasty movement. Harry laughed a bit and promptly connected his mouth with Louis again. 

Now neither of them were one for random one time stands in a tattoo parlor. But then again, neither of them would of randomly kissed their tattoo artist or a customer until today. So today was a day full of surprises for both of them. 

Soon enough they were both closer than usual and wearing nothing. The door locked but their words loud and getting louder.

Louis had only just met this guy, but he felt like he’d known him longer…and he couldn’t stop wishing he’d met him sooner. The thoughts on Harry’s mind mirrored Louis.

When they were done they both lay on the floor, hair stuck to their foreheads. Then Louis let out a short laugh, followed by another and then one from Harry. Soon the two were laying on the floor in a fit of hysterics. They didn’t know why they were laughing really, maybe because they had just done one in the back of a tattoo parlor with a complete stranger. Or that they didn’t even know each other, they had only learned the others name a few minutes prior to that expedition. Or maybe it was the fact that they knew this wouldn’t be the last time they’d hear from one another.

They didn’t know yet that they’d meet up again and again after that. That eventually they’d get a flat together, living together and loving it. That they’d grow old together, gaining more tattoos and stories to go with them.

After the laughing stopped and both were at least partially clothed, Harry set to work again. But it took a few hours longer than planned, with unplanned kisses and other things in the middle. But when the big tattoo was finally done, both the boys closer physically and just closer in relationship, Louis found he couldn’t just leave. 

So he left with more than he planned, actually quite a bit more…instead of one tattoo he went home with two tattoos and an extra person. 

Louis had never tattooed anyone before but as he had learned previously, today was a day to do new things. Harry had a fresh tattoo on his arm, a paper airplane, it was identical to Louis second tattoo of the day.

And when the two stumbled into Louis flat, Louis pushing Harry against the wall for another kiss. He couldn’t help but think that, here’s something I could do all day. And when he said it out loud about an inch from Harry’s mouth, a smirk grew on Harry’s face and he grabbed Louis wrist, dragging him down the hall.

\- larry-tomlinson-styles x


End file.
